MILEY MOVES TO TEXAS
by maxdz
Summary: MILEYS DAD DIES IN IN A PLANE CRASH AND SHE HAS TO GO LIVE WITH HER MAMA WHO JUST MOVED TO SAN ANTONIO TEXAS. WHAT KIND OF THINGS WILL SHE FIND THERE AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO WILL SHE FIND THERE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the news

Miley had just gotten home from her last day of her junior year of high school when she revived the news. A man came up to her and asked " are u Miley Ray Stewart." she said to the man "yes I am my I ask who is asking and why." the man said that her father had died in a plan crash heading back from Tennessee. She started to sob and put her head into the officers chest. Jackson then comes out and starts to hold Miley in his arms. You can see the redness in his eyes and you could tell that he had to be crying for a few hours. The officer then stated that Robby Ray's will stated that if he were to die before he would want Miley to move to Texas with her grandma. Her grandma had just move to San Antonio ,so she knew he had written this will a little bit before he left for Tennessee. Jackson asked the man what the will said about him and the man explained that he could do whatever he wanted with the two million dollars that he received. Jackson wished that he could take Miley in but it would go against his fathers wishes.

Later that day Miley told Jackson " I guess this is goodbye for now." he simply said "yeah I guess... I'm gonna miss you miles." then the taxi came and left with Miley looking sadly back at her brother. She told the man that she needed to go to LAX. He took her and she got her tickets and waited for the long ride to San Antonio. She thought of telling Lilly and Oliver ,but she decided it was best if they didn't know of her leaving. She saw the phone ring and saw that it was Lilly ,so she silenced the phone not wanting to think of her friend she was leaving behind .

She boarded the plane when she heard a boy shout "wait up don't close the door with out me"she saw him coming but couldn't dodge the kind of pudgy boy as he crashed into her. It was really awkward for Miley and the boy. Mostly because his hand had ended up on top of her breast. He got up blushing and told her that he was so sorry. She said that it was okay and that accidents happen. She shook his hand and asked his name. He responded with a Texas accent and said "AJ is my name mam and my I ask what yours is" she stated that her name was Miley and it was nice to meet someone from the south like her. "We should take our seats" said the nice boy from Texas. There were only two seats open and they were right next to each other. Being a gentlemen, AJ offered Miley the window seat and she took it. She thought to herself _man this boy isn't the most handsome but there is just something about him that I like. _They sat for the whole flight and talked throughout the whole flight about things they liked and what they wanted to be when they grew up. _Man this guy is very smart and funny it's just to bad that ill probably never see him again _thought Miley to herself. Then she decided to ask where the boy lived and he said that he lived in San Antonio. She yelped with excitement. The boy asked "are you OK Miley." "yeah I'm just excited to find out that you live in the exact same place as I do." Then AJ told her that the chances of them meeting again were very slim but he told her that he would call her and keep up with her.

The plane had stopped and Miley saw that it was time to get off the plane. She walked off ,and she suddenly remembered that she forgot to ask for AJ's address. She searched the whole airport franticly searching for the boy she thought would be her only friend. She had lost him and she would probably never see him again. Of course they had exchanged phone numbers but what good would that do if they could never physically saw each other. She was said yet again and started to cry as her mama came to pick her up at the front gate of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a new school

The summer had gone by pretty fast and Miley never really stayed with her mama too long. She would go out looking for that one boy she had met on the plane. Before too long school had started and she registered herself for all the classes that she wanted to take.

The classes she wanted were her four core classes, orchestra, cheerleading, and some engineering class that she thought would be easy. The first day of school was upon her and she didn't know anyone at the school. It was like a giant maze. The school was gigantic and she didn't know where to go until she heard a familiar voice.

"Miley is that you" she heard coming from down the hall. She turned to see a face she expected to never see again. "Hi AJ hows it going. I didn't know you went to Madison like me."she saw that he had a girl with him holding his arm ,and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Oh this is my girlfriend Jessica."_shes beautiful and there is no way I could possibly beat her out. Wait what am I saying. AJ and I are just friends right or do I want us to be something more than friends. _

_ S_he couldn't stop worrying about what she had just thought about when AJ asked " so whats your schedule like Miley." he saw that she had almost every class with him except cheerleading which is still really good because he was the star running back of the team. He told her " wow miley we have almost all of our classes together. That's pretty cool." Miley thought of all the good times that she would have with her new friend AJ. Thats when jessica interrupted and said to AJ "can we go already. Its getting kind of boring just watching you talking to this chick." "hold on a sec babe." that's when one of AJ's friends called him and he told them he'd be back in a sec.

Jessica looked at Miley with a glare and said " you better stay away from my man. He's mine and don't you forget it OK." Miley kind of stepped back not wanting to make a big scene with Jessica. That's when she almost tripped on a puddle of water that had been caused from the broken fountain. Luckily AJ saw her in time enough to catch her and lift he back to her feet. They looked into each others eyes and then they shook their heads snapping back to reality. AJ asked Miley what had happened and she said that she had almost slipped on a big huge puddle. AJ then told jessica that he was going to escort Miley to her class. She gave him a big wet kiss. Then she said she would see him tonight. That's when AJ said " oh I've got plans and cant make it tonight." she nodded her head understanding what her boyfriend had just told her.

Miley asked "what are you doing tonight." " I'm gonna hang out with my new best friend" replied AJ. She put her head into his chest and sighed. She was gonna like all the time that her and AJ spent together.

All of her classes were with AJ except cheerleading which was expected. She was going to her car when she noticed AJ walking home. That's when she remembered that he had told her that he hadn't gotten his car yet. He was a junior and his parents made him wait for his senior year to get a car even though he was going to probably graduate the same time as Miley did. She jogged over to where he was and tapped him on the shoulder. He took out his headphones and said "hmm." "Oh it's you Miley " she asked if he wanted a rid and he said OK. He told her where he lived and she couldnt help wondering how close he actually lived to her. _Wow if he is taking me in the right direction we'll be in my neighborhood and ill know where he lives. _

_ That's_ when he told her to stop. _Really he lives around my house. _He got out of the car and waved goodbye when she parked in one of the driveways. She was eager to find out where he lived and watched him. She saw him walk into the house next to her house and that's when she yelped. _He lives right next to me. This is amazing. I wonder why I never just looked to the next door for him. _

AJ then came outside and looked around and finally saw Miley step out of her car. "what you live right next to me Miley." he was very surprised to find out that she lived basically right next door.

Later that night Miley looked out her window to see if she could see AJ threw her window. She saw that he was in the top floor just like her and she saw him get undressed. She started to undress herself. She knew that he was going to take a shower and he had taken of all of his clothes. She took off her shirt and then her pants and that's when she saw the length of AJ's member. _Wow that's bigger than Jake's. _She had also seen some things on the internet and let's just say that nothing could compare to AJ's member. Then she noticed that he had seen her spying on him and closed his blinds. She started to touch herself thinking of AJ the whole time. It was then that she knew that she wanted AJ all to herself.

The next day she got dressed and walked out the door just to find AJ waiting for her on her porch. " so did you like what you saw yesterday Miley." She blushed and said "maybe I did and maybe I didn't. Does that kind of thing happen all the time." "Not all the time. Its mostly when I'm really tired from football practice or orchestra practice." _well then ill just have to make sure that he gets extra tired from orchestra practice. What am I saying. I am really turned on by this guy. _" so how about a ride then Miley." "yeah sure. Hows your relationship with umm whats her name." "Jessica"said AJ." well its not going too well. We had a fight on the phone last night." _this is perfect. He'll be mine in no time. This couldn't happen at a better time. "_So here we are" AJ said. They had walked to class and had seen a few people looking at them walking together. Then one of AJ's friends came up to them and asked " did you dump Jessica dude because you certainly moved up the hot scale." "no we are just friends who have the same classes together." his friend walked away with a disapproved look on his face.

Then Jessica stormed up and pushed Miley to the ground. She had started a big fight. "you took him from me you bitch." "what are you talking about." "you took AJ from me because I had a fight with him yesterday." that's when AJ intervened and took both of the females by the arms with ease and broke them apart. Then AJ said to Jessica " if you are gonna act like this maybe I should dump you. Miley is my friend and you don't get to touch her." Jessica stormed of crying with tears flowing down her face. "Do you need anything Miley." "No I'm fine thank you though." they looked deeply into each others eyes and then Miley leaned end for a kiss. AJ followed suit and went in for the kiss Miley offered. The kiss was long and passionate. You could see the newly formed love formed between the new couple standing in front of a few of their peers.

"maybe we should get to class" said AJ. "yeah we should probably go and can I come over tonight." " yeah you sure can."they kissed and then went to their class with Miley's head against AJ's chest. It would be what seemed like for ever for Miley to go home and see AJ at his house. What would be waiting in his house for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miley's new relationship

_ What should I wear. I don't want to look like a tramp ,but I don't want to look like I don't care. Man I really like this guy don't I. I kind of want to get inside of his pants today. _The doorbell rang about 20 minutes after she had gotten ready and she was ready to go to AJ's house. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a t-shirt. She looked at him and said that he looked pretty handsome. He said thank you and they were off to his house. "we're gonna be bye ourselves tonight. Is that okay with you Miley."

_That's perfect because now I can get even closer than I thought I would originally get with him. _They got to his house ,and he had made dinner for both of them before he left to go get Miley. "so whats for dinner" asked Miley. "how about a pizza that I made myself ,and a movie afterward." she thought that was good and liked the idea of watching a movie with her new boyfriend. They ate their pizza and to Miley's surprise it was actually better than any pizza she had ever had before. They sat down in the living room and AJ put on the movie for the both of them. Time had gone bye and Miley's hand started to creep awfully close to AJ's crotch area.

_Now's my chance. _She reached for AJ's zipper and tried to unzip his pants when he stopped her. "Miley I don't want this relationship to go too fast because the last one I was in didn't work out too well." Miley nodded her head and said that she understood. He then leaned in for a kiss from Miley who returned the kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss. Miley started to hug AJ and asked if they could at least spoon. He told her that they could and she went back in to his arms. "whoa whats that poking my butt." "sorry" said AJ. Miley then said that she liked it and they stayed in that position for the rest of the night together.

It was November and the football team was already in the playoffs. They were picked to win the state championship and AJ was the number one running back in the country. He had already received a scholarship from Texas to play football. The only reason he was going to Texas was because that's where Miley wanted to go to. She wanted to major in music and that was the best place in Texas.

After the semifinal game AJ walked up to Miley before she got on her bus and asked if she was ready. She had a curious look on her face and said "what do you mean by ready." "are you ready to be my first." she was amazed by the fact that he was still a virgin and she nodded and said yes. He was glad and told her to come by when they got back to school.

She came by his around 11 o'clock and knocked on his door. He opened it and said that his parents were out of town. She jumped into him taking him down to the ground. She said out loud " I love you AJ." "i Love you to Miley." they started to kiss each other and then they took of each others shirts. Then Miley smiled and went for AJ's pants and took them off with ease. She looked at his erect member and saw that it was suffocating from the underwear he was wearing. She slid them off and then AJ said let's go to my room Miley they went up the stairs half naked and went onto AJ's queen sized bed. He got his condom from his drawer and put it on his member. He asked her if she was ready. She replied yes and then he started to tease her nice slit. " stop teasing me AJ and just put it in." "OK." Then he slid his big hard member inside of her and slowly moved in. Miley started to moan as he slid it in deeper. "tell me if I'm hurting you." "its okay AJ go in deeper" Miley was moaning even more every time he pushed in until he broke her virginity. He didn't know that she was a virgin and was surprised to see the blood come out of her. " I was your first also." They laid down in AJ's bed and started making sweet hot love with each other. They loved each other and they didn't care who knew.

Miley fell asleep in AJ's arms and woke up the next day with the man of her dreams right next to her. He woke up and kissed her on the cheek and then slowly moved to her lips. They then started to get their tongues involved in the action. Miley then noticed AJ's morning wood brush against her leg. She blushed and said " AJ are you excited to see me or is this how you say hello." Then she reached down for his member and put the tip of her tongue to the tip of it. A few minutes later he burst and she drank all of it making sure as to not make a mess.

AJ got up and asked her if she wanted breakfast but she couldn't even get up to speak to him after last night. He laughed a little and then went over to her side and picked her up and brought her to the table. They were both naked when they sat down to eat their breakfast. AJ started to talk. " So I talked it over with my folks and they said that I could buy us tickets." Miley was confused. " Tickets for what AJ." " I'm getting us plane tickets to Malibu so you can see your old friends and your brother." She was excited and didn't know what to say to her new boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. She felt his member brush past her and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Christmas It was Christmas break for AJ and Miley and they had planned their trip to Malibu. Its gonna be great. I get to show Lilly my new boyfriend that I've been bragging about to her. I cant wait to see Oliver and my brother again. This is gonna be great and not to mention I might get a little something from AJ. We're here Miley. Do you have everything that you need. yeah I have everything with me right now. they left for the terminal and ran as quickly as they could to catch their flight. Forty minutes after they boarded the plane Miley whispered into AJ's ear you wanna be part of the mile high club. She grabbed his crotch and he squirmed around before leaving to the lavatory. The stewards were not paying attention as Miley snuck by them and into the lavatory with AJ. He pulled down his pants and underwear while she took off her shirt and pants. They started to pull each other into a very passionate kiss. AJ pulled her panties off and started to put his wood inside of her slit. They hadn't done it since the time after Miley's birthday.(which was after the semifinal game. And AJ's team did win state if you were wondering) He slowly slid it inside of her and she began to moan. She loved when he made beautiful love to her. He grabbed her breast and started to play with them. She started to moan even more and he could tell she was getting loud. Then he just bursted inside of her. She smiled and kissed him getting her tongue involved also. They got dressed and exited the lavatory about 10 minutes apart from each other.  
They had called for a cab to come pick them up when Miley said I'm glad to be back in Malibu. AJ was happy for Miley and smiled at her. They kissed each other when Miley's old boyfriend Jake came up and saw her with AJ. Who is this guy your with Miley. this is just my new boyfriend that you don't need to know about. You did after all break my heart more than twice. so this is the guy you told me about Miley. You must have some nerve as to come back here and try to tell Miley what to do. whoa man I m just here to say hi to Miley. well you better leave her alone from now on. man AJ really knows how to treat a lady with respect. And with his final words and Miley's final thoughts their cab arrived.  
They went to Jackson's house first to see what he was up to. He had invested his inheritance pretty wisely and had become a millionaire. hi Miley what have you been up to. I'm fine Jackson and I see you've been doing pretty well yourself. he introduced himself to AJ and told him what he needed to do for his little sister. He gave him a lecture on how to treat his sister and that if he ever broke her heart he would have his head on a plate. There was a knock on the door and Miley answered it not only to see Lilly but Oliver there as well. They all hugged and then Lilly asked where is he the one you've been telling me about in your messages. She inspected AJ closely and then put two thumbs up to Miley. Oliver looked at AJ and said hi. AJ took his hand and shook it. He had seen Oliver and Lilly in pictures and started to make small talk. He told Oliver that he was in a band of his own. Oliver was impressed that Miley's new boyfriend was in a band. Everyone left and then Jackson showed Miley and AJ to their separate rooms. Miley was not going to stay in her room and when Jackson fell asleep she went to AJ's room. He knew that she was coming to his room and had been waiting for her. She got into his bed and snuggled with him. She asked what he had thought of her friends and brother. He said that he had liked everyone of Miley's friends and her brother. They almost fell asleep until AJ told Miley that she needed to go back to her room before they got caught. She reluctantly did so and went back to her room.  
It was Christmas and Miley was excited to see what she was getting from AJ. She ran down the stairs and saw AJ's gift laying there on top of the other presents. She opened that on first and found out that it was a locket that said I'll always be right here with you. He came down from his room and she jumped on him. He fell to the ground and she landed in an awkward position. She had landed on his member which was know poking her. She bent down and kissed him. Then she said I love you AJ. He told her the same thing back and then they kissed each other for a long time before having to let go for air. She told her self that this had to be the best Christmas she had in a long time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Prom and Graduation

It was march and Miley couldn't wait for AJ to ask her to prom. AJ was really nervous and couldn't say the right words to Miley. He loved her and could tell her that but then why could he not ask her to prom. He went to her house and knocked on the door. Miley answered the door and saw AJ there. He got on one knee and asked Miley "would you go to the prom with me Miley Ray Stewart." " of course I will AJ." She leaned in and kissed him.

Tonight was the night that prom was being held AJ had his new car that he had gotten just a few weeks earlier. It was a 2004 Koenigsegg CCR and it was really nice. He had been saving for a nice sports car like that one since he had been a little kid. He was very excited about taking Miley to the prom, but he was a little worried about how some people would act. At all the proms that had been held for his school they had gotten a little out of hand. People would drink and spike the punch with liquor. He was worried only for Miley's sake and hoped that nothing bad would happen.

They had arrived at the hotel where the prom was being held. They left and went inside the hotel. The hotel allowed some of the kids to book rooms if they were eighteen and up. _I wonder If I could get a room with me and AJ. Man I'm gonna have fun with AJ tonight. We're gonna go dancing and then maybe later I can get a room with AJ. _They started dancing and then the people up on the stage started to talk.

"we are going to announce the prom king and queen now." The man opened up and announced the winner of prom king. It was AJ and he was crossing his fingers hoping that Miley would be his queen. Then the announcer said "and the winner for prom queen is …. Miley." Everyone cheered for the new couple. They smiled at each other and then they accepted their awards and then everyone started to chant "kiss her kiss her." AJ leaned in for a kiss and Miley followed suit.

Prom was over and Miley told AJ of her plan to get a room for the two of them to stay the night. AJ decided that he needed to be with Miley and he agreed with the plan. She booked and amazing room with a great view. Miley was going to go down stairs and finalize all of her papers for the room. AJ said that he was fine with that and let her go down stairs.

Miley was heading for the desk when a couple of teens walked up from behind her and covered her mouth. They dragged her to a dark alley. She didn't know what they wanted but they looked very drunk. They held her down and started to grab her ass. She tried to struggle but she couldn't move because they were just to strong for her to handle. One of the guys pulled out his erect member and told her to suck it. She refused and then he raised his hand to try and hit her. That's when AJ came and grabbed his hand and punched him in the face. He started to beat up all the teens who had tried to rape Miley. After he was done he gave Miley his hand and asked if she was okay. The only thing she could do was embrace AJ in a great big hug. AJ went with her to go finalize the documents. She wondered what he was doing down in the lobby in the first place, and he told her that he wanted to give her a gift. He got a jewelry box out of his pocket and gave her the ring which said I'll always love you. She smiled and gave him a big kiss and then they went back to their room.

She was in the room contemplating what had gone on that night when she saw AJ go into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on, so she decided to get naked and go in the shower with him. She opened the door to the bathroom, and AJ naturally covered his privates not knowing who it was until Miley said something. " It's me AJ and why did you have to cover up your privates because its not like I haevn't seen them before." AJ blushed and said that it was only natural and that he had never showered with anyone else. She got in the tub with AJ and she asked if they could was each other. AJ said that if it was okay with her then it was okay with him. They started to slowly scrub each others back and then it got into touching each other. They started to move up and down each others bodies.

Once they were done with their showers they kept the touching up which eventually turned into kissing. Then they started to hold each other tightly. Miley said " AJ I want u inside me with or without a condom." Luckily for AJ he always had his lucky condom in his wallet. He got it and slowly put it over his erect member. Miley took his member and guided it inside of her. She had AJ lay down and she did all the work. She wanted him inside her and she would stop at nothing to have his hard member please her. When AJ finally finished pleasing Miley they were both out of breath. Miley teased AJ by saying " why are you tired I did all of the work." they both laughed and fell asleep in each others arms. Before they fell asleep they told each other that they loved each other so much that they would never do anything to hurt the other person.

It was June and graduation had started. AJ was excited that he would be able to graduate and attend the same college as Miley._ My plan is going to work perfectly and AJ doesn't expect a thing. _They walked up to each other and hugged each other before they got in line to get their diplomas. They each walked one by one hearing the shouts of their friends and family. When AJ got his diploma he waved and blew kisses to the audience. Almost everyone in the audience laughed and Miley had a little smirk on her face. She giggled at AJ's little act and just went up and got her diploma. You could here all the cheers for her from her friends in the audience.

When everything was over Miley told AJ that she had to go somewhere so they couldn't be together that night. He said that it was okay and he headed for his car. That's when he got hit and everything went black. He was in a dark room. He didn't know who had taken him and then he heard a female voice. He yelled out, " who's there." There was no reply. Then a blind fold was placed on him and he felt his zipper being pulled down. He tried to get out of this position, but he was all tied up. Then he felt the warm tongue, and he squirmed. He did not want to be raped by a girl or guy. He only thought of Miley while he was trying to endure the pleasure. Then the person who was sucking his member moved and straddled him. He could feel the persons legs and he knew that no man could have legs this long. He was relieved that he was not being raped by a guy. Then the person grabbed his member and placed it slowly in the ass. She started to move up and down. At first she started pretty slow and then she went a little faster. AJ thought that this was a little to much. He also thought that she was gonna break his hard member if she didn't slow down. He yelled out and said that she was gonna break his cock. She slowed down and then kissed him. He felt her lips with his and that's when he knew had done this to him.

"Miley why did you do this to me" is what he said as he pulled back from the kiss. She took of his blindfold and pouted. "How did you know that it was me." He told her that he could tell by her lips, but he was shocked by the way she had pleasured him. He asked if she could untie him, but she told him that she wasn't finished with him. He gasped and she said that she was going to torture him. She undressed herself and started to ride him again. She kissed him and used her tongue. She licked his cheek and he came inside of her ass. She told him that this was only the beginning. He almost cried because he knew by the time that this was over his friend down below would almost be dead.

Finally it was over for AJ. The only thing wrong was that he couldn't move out of Miley and neither could she. AJ tried to get up after Miley untied him but he was to tired. Miley jokingly asked him if he was ever going to get out of her. He said that he didn't know if he was ever gonna move out or in ever again. They smiled at each other and use their last bit of energy to kiss each other. There was a bed ,that Miley had probably gotten for AJ and her, right beside them. He tried as hard as he could to move and get both of them onto the bed. He lifted Miley up and they both collapsed on the bed. They weren't going anywhere for the next day and they talked about what their future would hold. Then marriage came up and they talked and talked about it until they couldn't talk anymore. They looked at each other lovingly and kissed each other. Someday he was going to marry Miley and he knew that she was the one for him.


End file.
